Meilin's Mystic Love
by CloverBell
Summary: I dedicate this to Meilin Li and for those who love her too. She's my favorite character from CCS. I like her for Syaoran but it can't be. He's for Sakura already. So I made her a love story. I want her to be happy and meet the right guy for her.
1. Chapter 1

**MEILIN'S MYSTIC LOVE**

**From the author:** This is my new story. I dedicate this to Meilin Li and for those who love her too. She's my favorite character from CCS. I like her for Syaoran but it can't be. He's for Sakura already. So I made her a love story. I want her to be happy and meet the right guy for her.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Meilin Li even though I wanted to. I don't own CCS and the other original characters there, just my OCs. So here it is! It's in a script style for a change. Enjoy! :)

* * *

~.O.O.~

_An airplane from Japan landed in Hong Kong International Airport. Meilin Li is one of its passengers. This is the first time she went home alone and no one to pick her up – it's what she requested to._

**Meilin:** *sighed* It's all over...

_She passed by a shop and decided to look in._

**Meilin: **A shop? Uhmm...this looks like one in Japan.

_Just like her hobby, which is shopping, she looked for what to buy._

**Shop owner: **Thank you! Come again.

~.O.O.~

_She continued walking home again while scanning the book she bought. On the other hand, there was a boy who was running so fast. Meilin was near on the curve path and still, she was reading her book. The boy was in a hurry. He doesn't seem to halt. And with just a blink of an eye, they bumped at each other._

_Her things were thrown away including the book she was reading._

**Meilin:** Ouch, it hurts!

**Boy:** Ah!

**Meilin:** Hey, you! Just look at where you are going. Look what you've done! Oh, my book!

**Boy:** It's you who's not looking at where you are going. And it seems that you're reading while walking. Haha!

**Meilin:** What the? You still have time to laugh at what you've done to me?

**Boy:** Next time, make sure to look at where you are going and not at anything.

**Meilin:** Hey! Where do you think you're going? Don't leave me like this!

**Boy:** So long. I have to hurry.

**Meilin:** Hey, you! Come back here! Help me!

_The boy left Meilin without even helping her to get up. Her back hurts because of the strong impact from that bump._

**Meilin:** Ouch! Who the heck is that guy? He's so arrogant and inconsiderate! AAHH! I hope not seeing him again. Ever! Oh, my book!

~.O.O.~

**Meilin:** *sighed* Finally I'm home. I got to fix my things up for my first day in high school tomorrow.

_She sat on her bed at took a deep breath. She thought of something so deep. She picked her book and read it again. Minutes ago, she decided to sleep for good. She put that book on her table which was entitled "LOVE"._

~.O.O.~

**Teacher:** Good morning, class. It is homeroom and I want to introduce a new classmate. She is Meilin Li. She's not that late on this school year. It's been a week since the classes starts. And please do help her out. Ah, Meilin, please occupy that empty seat beside Kotaro.

_And there she went beside the boy who was sleeping in class. Their teacher went to scold him._

**Teacher:** Kotaro! Kotaro! Hey, Kotaro, yes, you're not late but you're asleep.

**Kotaro:** Ah...ah...Ma'am, I'm sorry.

**Teacher:** Don't do this again, okay? I guess you haven't realized that you have a new classmate. And she's sitting beside you. Okay, I'll continue my class.

**Kotaro:** Ahm, so you are the transfer student?

**Meilin:** Wait a sec. You look familiar. Y-YOU are that arrogant boy from yesterday!

_The two were stunned. They didn't expect to see each other again._

**Meilin:** That's you! Hmp! I'm doomed.

**Kotaro:** Ha! It wasn't my fault. I'm the one who's doomed. It feels like you're bigmouthed. You're voice is so irritating!

**Meilin:** What? Shut your mocking mouth. Pity you!

**Kotaro:** Wait! What's your name again?

**Meilin:** And why did you ask?

**Kotaro:** So I'll know you, duh!

**Meilin: **Duh-Uh!

**Sato:** Hey, buddy. Don't be too harsh on our new classmate.

**Kotaro:** Sato, she started it.

**Meilin:** It's not me. It's him! He's the arrogant boy from yesterday.

**Kotaro:** Huh, I didn't mean it. And besides, I'm just asking her name.

**Sato:** So that's it. What is your name again?

**Meilin:** I'm...I'm Meilin Li.

**Sato:** Ah, Meilin! Nice to meet you. I'm Sato and he is Kotaro.

**Kotaro:** Ah...so it's Meilin. *laughs*

**Meilin:** Oh yeah? Now what?

~.O.O.~

_Math time..._

**Teacher:** Okay, Kotaro, answer this on the board – What is the geometric mean between 4 and 16?

**Kotaro:** 12?

**Teacher:** Wrong!

**Kotaro:** *gasps*

**Teacher:** Who can answer on the board? Meilin, you're raising your hand.

**Meilin:** It's 8, Sir.

**Teacher:** Correct. Nice one, Meilin, you got it right. And as for you, Kotaro, did you now get it?

_As Meilin was to sit back, she eyed on Kotaro and simply grinned at him._

**Kotaro:** *whispered at her* Hah! Nice try. Next time, I'll do better. *evil laughed*

~.O.O.~

_English time..._

**Teacher:** Okay, Class. We have our reading comprehension today. Read pages 5-7 then after that, I will ask you if you know the story.

_So the class did. Then they were asked one by one. And it was Meilin's turn..._

**Teacher:** Meilin, what change did the narrator find in the painting the second time he saw it? What may have been the reason for the change?

**Meilin:** Ah, Ma'am...uhmm, the painting became, became...brighter?

**Teacher:** That's all, Meilin? Okay, sit down.

_She didn't answer it right. Then it was Kotaro's turn. And luckily, he got the answer._

**Kotaro:** See? I told yah I was better than you.

**Meilin:** Hah! It's just that your question is so easy unlike mine.

_The whole day, it was all competition about who is better. They were so rivals and confront about everything._

~.O.O.~

_At P.E. time...they have to do cartwheels._

**Meilin:** Great! Piece of cake!

**Kotaro:** No doubt. I'm better than you at this.

**Meilin:** Let's see.

_So there they are, waiting for their turns. They both did a great job but Meilin stood out better. She gained lots of praises from her classmates. Kotaro just missed._

**Timmy:** Kotaro, don't take your competitions seriously.

**Kotaro:** I just gave her what she wants.

~.O.O.~

_It was lunch break when Timmy, Kotaro's best friend, approached Meilin._

**Timmy:** Hello! My name's Timmy.

**Meilin:** Hello too. You're my classmate, right?

**Timmy:** Oh, yes. By the way, I'm Kotaro's best friend.

**Meilin:** That swagger? Oh, speaking of...

**Timmy:** Hey, Kotaro. What's up?

**Kotaro:** Hey, what you doin' with that loud girl? Have you eaten your lunch?

**Timmy:** Not yet. Let's eat with Meilin. Is it fine with you, Meilin?

**Meilin:** Ah, it's okay. I guess you're nice.

**Timmy:** *smirked at Kotaro*

**Kotaro:** Okay, okay, Timmy...because of that sly smile of yours.

_Meilin didn't refuse because she didn't want to be rude on an invitation. After all, Timmy is just that nice to her neither Kotaro refused to._

**Timmy:** Thanks very much, Meilin. Hey, your lunch looks delicious. Did you make it?

**Meilin: **Ah, eh...I guess so.

**Kotaro:** Really? You know how to cook? Let me have some!

**Meilin:** Hey! Why did you get my food? You jerk!

**Kotaro:** Hmmm...kinda delicious. Not bad for a loud girl like you.

**Meilin:** What? Oh, you! Shucks!

**Timmy:** *laughed* You both looked so funny.

**Meilin:** And so?

**Timmy:** Nothing. You're just funny.

**Kotaro:** *laughed hilariously*

**Meilin:** So laughed at me?

* * *

~.O.O.~

**That ends the first chapter.**

**How was it so far?**

**I hope you understand and enjoy it. :)**

_~ to be continued..._


	2. Chapter 2

**From the author:** This is the next part of the story. We'll unlock more characters. Who could they be? And what will happen next? So here it is! Enjoy. :)

* * *

~.O.O.~

**Adviser:** Class I-A, listen! It is... –

**Kotaro:** *entered the scene* Good morning, Ma'am! Sorry I'm late.

**Adviser:** YOU'RE LATE AGAIN! *sighed* So what's new about you, Kotaro? Just go to your seat so I can continue what I'm saying.

_What their adviser was saying, is about their club meetings. It is three times a week. The teachers decided that all of the students must have their own clubs. No one must be left out._

~.O.O_.~  
_

**Meilin:** Club? Oh, what could it be?

**Timmy:** There are ten clubs here: the Kendo Club, Chess Club, Gymnastics, Cooking, Literary, Sports, Computer, Judo, Environment and Photography Club.

**Meilin:** So what's your club?

**Timmy:** I'm in the Literary Club. If I were you, you must decide now what club to enter. And please pardon me. I can't help you now in finding a club. We have our meeting today and all of the clubs.

~.O.O.~

_She didn't really know what club to enter and she's just new in school. Alone and blank-minded about choosing a club, she first went on the Judo Club._

**Member:** Miss, are you really sure to be one of us? You must beat me first.

**Meilin:** Okay, fine, whatever.

_And as what she had thought, she knocked him out...easily. But she's not that satisfied. She decided to play. The members were amused and just rode on what she had said. They never knew that Meilin can play better than them._

_They attacked her, one versus ten. And guess what? All of them were knocked out. They never thought that Meilin is stronger than them. And that's the truth! Kotaro was just around and saw everything happened._

~.O.O.~_  
_

**Club President:** Miss, y-you're so awesome! You are oh so qualified on our club.

**Meilin:** Oh, sorry. I realized that the Judo Club is not for me.

**Members:** *gasped* Join us!

**Meilin:** No, thanks and sorry for the mess.

**Club President:** Wait! Can we know your name, the one who beats all of the Judo Club?

**Meilin:** *chuckled* Meilin...Meilin Li.

_All the members of the Judo Club were all amused about her. By the time she went out of that room, Kotaro mocked at her._

~.O.O.~_  
_

**Kotaro:** Wow! It was awesome. So you're not just a loud-mouthed girl. Now you're a loud-mouthed Amazon! *laughed*

**Meilin:** And you're so mean! You want to experience what just happened to the Judo Club members?

**Kotaro:** Jeez! I was joking. Hold on. So what's the club to be?

**Meilin:** Why not try the sports club?

**Kotaro:** Not in my dreams! How about you? An Amazon like you fits there.

**Meilin:** *high pitched* Oh, yeah? *paused* Aha, Cooking Club! Got to go!

**Kotaro:** Hey, wait! *stopped* Or maybe in the Literary Club with Timmy?

_The rooms of the Cooking Club and the Literary Club were just beside each other so together they both walked off to their chosen clubs._

_She was accepted in the Cooking Club. And all of a sudden, a girl confronted her._

~.O.O.~_  
_

**Rina:** Hey, you!

**Meilin:** Me? Wait, do I know you?

**Rina:** Oh, yes, you! I'm Rina Jang!

**Meilin:** I'm Meilin Li.

**Rina:** I know you! We're classmates, duh! I just want to say that you must keep distance with Kotaro! Know your place, girl.

**Meilin:** Hey! Hey! Hey! Watch your words.

**Rina:** Just don't come near him again, okay!

**Meilin:** Huh? And who would want to be near him? If you like him, then go! I don't even care.

**Rina:** Be sure. Hmp!

_Meilin was startled about what happened. What would she do?_

**Meilin:** *she thought* Wait a sec.! Did this happen already?

* * *

~.O.O.~

**This chapter is not yet finished.**

**I'll try to finish this soon.**

**So how was the story so far? :)**

_~ to be continued..._


End file.
